


Halloween Film Night of Doom

by monochromekiss



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, ZADF, ZADR (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: Dib Membrane just wants to spend Halloween quietly and alone by himself, without any crazy shenanigans for once. But that seems unlikely when Zim and GIR turn up uninvited on his doorstep. As annoying as Zim can be though, maybe this year's Halloween won't be so terrible.





	Halloween Film Night of Doom

 

For many people Dib’s age, Halloween was considered a fun and exciting holiday. It was traditional for many of them to dress up in costumes, go trick-or-treating as a group or get together to eat spooky themed food. This was all well and good for people who had friends, but Dib Membrane unfortunately didn’t.

While the rest of his classmates were out knocking on doors or dancing at parties, Dib was preparing to spend yet another Halloween completely alone. His father was busy working in the lab again, while his sister Gaz planned to spend the entire night camping outside a game store for the special Halloween release of one of her favourite video games.

Since it was normal at this point for him to be isolated on Halloween, Dib had chosen to make the most of things by stocking up on spooky candies and other sweet snacks, with plenty to spare if any trick-or-treaters did come knocking. He also planned to have a scary movie marathon until he was too tired to stay awake anymore.

Dib was just about to place his dvd copy of the film Alien into the player when there was a sudden knock on the door. He let out an annoyed huff and reluctantly went to answer it, expecting to see a group of kids in costume. When he opened the door however he was greeted by the familiar site of Zim in his Irken uniform. Beside the alien was Gir with a white sheet draped over him, his glowing blue eyes visible through the holes cut into it.

“Uh...Yes?” Dib asked as he glanced between the two of them.

Gir suddenly threw the sheet up into the air, revealing himself with a loud cheer. “It’s me! I was the ghostie all along!”

Zim stared down at his robot companion for a long moment with a curious expression. “I was wondering what your costume was supposed to be.” He mumbled before shaking his head and pointing an accusing finger at Dib. “But never mind that! You took too long to answer! You dare keep Zim waiting?!”

“What do you want Zim?” Dib asked with a tired sigh. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the alien’s usual shenanigans.

“Zim’s base is being plagued once again by the hideous candy zombies!” The Irken shouted in response, causing Dib to roll his eyes.

“We went through this last year. Those are trick-or-treaters. They’re just kids dressed up in costume.” Dib explained.

“Oh...Then why are you not in costume?” Zim asked, waving a gloved hand towards Dib’s usual blue shirt and black jeans.

“You don’t have to dress up for Halloween. Why do you suddenly care anyway?” Dib groaned.

Without bothering to reply to his question, Zim forcefully pushed past Dib and walked into his living room, glancing around curiously as if searching for something. Gir didn’t take long to follow after him, making a beeline for the kitchen.

“Hey! You can’t just invite yourself in!” Dib protested, but Zim didn’t seem to be listening.

Zim made his way over to the dvd player and picked up the dvd that was still left sticking out, turning the shiny disc over in his hands. “What is this for?” He asked.

“It’s a film, Zim! I was going to try and watch it on my own. You know? In peace?” Dib huffed.

Zim continued to stare at it thoughtfully for a moment before placing the disc back and turning towards Dib. “Oh. Well...since Zim’s base has been compromised by the filthy candy humans, I will stay here into you worm babies return to normal!” He announced, casually walking over to the couch and making himself comfortable.

Dib simply gazed at the alien in disbelief. Had Zim really just implied he wanted to spend Halloween with him?

“Silence! Zim will hear no protests!” Zim suddenly snapped at him.

“...I didn’t even say anything…” Dib murmured quietly. He considered trying to get the alien to leave, but it seemed like a rather futile goal. Zim was stubborn and impossible to reason with. With that in mind, Dib trudged over to the dvd player and inserted the disc before joining the small irken on the couch. “So what’s the deal? Are you too scared to be on your own on Halloween?”

“LIES! Zim fears nothing!” The alien screeched back at him, raising an angry fist in his direction.

“Sure…” Dib breathed out, rolling his eyes a little.

Gir rushed back into the room carrying a large plate of sugary snacks, sitting down on the floor in front of them with a playful giggle. “Are we watching a film with Mary?”

“Yes Gir...We’re watching a film with Mary. Now be quiet.” Zim growled back at him.

“I found doughnuts!” Gir squealed, waving one with orange icing towards Zim.

“Yes...And cookies.” Zim mumbled, picking up one of the small snacks and popping it into his mouth.

Throughout their exchange Dib sat in silence, his eye twitching impatiently. He was regretting this already. “Okay! Are we all done? Can we start now?” He asked, pointing the remote towards the tv.

“WAIT!” Zim squealed as he grabbed Dib’s arm. “What is that? Why does it say Alien in your big Earthen letters?”

Dib let out a long exhale and clutched the remote tighter. “It’s the name of the film. Just watch it.”

“The film is called Alien? But which aliens? All aliens?! That’s offensive! Your planet is begging to be destroyed!”

Dib chose to completely ignore Zim’s ramblings and pressed play, letting out a sigh of relief when the alien finally quietened.

When Dib cautiously tilted his head to one side to get a better look at Zim, he was surprised to see him silently staring at the tv in wonderment. _He actually looks like he’s enjoying himself._ Dib thought to himself.

Maybe, just maybe...the evening wouldn’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am incredibly late to this fandom, but then I'm late to every fandom. This was planned to be a very short oneshot for a Halloween competition in the Invader Zim amino group, but it's probably going to end up being two or three parts long. I doubt I'll have time to actually finish the whole thing before Halloween.


End file.
